vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
145487-wildstar-in-meme
Content ---- ---- No lag here, at least on the original Entity server for me. Also Wildstar heavily skews intel and green team, just getting that out of the way. Edited October 27, 2015 by Bacon_21 | |} ---- Whatchu talkin' bout willis?....I see a meme there!.....*glances side to side* | |} ---- MEME OR GTFO THREAD! :lol: | |} ---- ---- We need to execute this fool. | |} ---- We Cassians don't get executed we do the executing to the scum of the universe. :blink: :angry: :blink: :P | |} ---- ---- ---- I was influenced by my desire to play an esper and refusal to play as a human race whenever possible. | |} ---- ---- :angry: :angry: :angry: :angry: :angry: MEME OR GTFO THREAD!!!!!! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- must request in wildstar form | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- this one is actually good. need more of these | |} ---- ---- Lol I completely lost it with TT's post. It was kinda big. Edited October 27, 2015 by Bacon_21 | |} ---- ---- ---- It all makes sense now! (and why can't we like dev posts? o.O) Edited October 28, 2015 by Smiley | |} ---- ---- ---- Went with the Overly Manly Man meme I see. Nice ;) | |} ---- ---- That meme is done like this: | |} ---- ---- ---- My feelings as a PvP player summed up. | |} ---- I may have a couple 'Doc's... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- A game way less exicting than this. | |} ---- ---- This one is really good for... anything in this world :D Protostar is the best thing in the game, it's the meme itself. | |} ---- ---- ---- Carbine.....perverts >_> | |} ---- I wish this would get fixed, i have lost alot of gold trying to keep my look. This is the most annoying bug to me atm. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- xD You know....for....SCIENCE! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Brilliant! :D | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- I dunno, mine was awesome :D :P | |} ---- Then bring something better? | |} ---- ruh roh, a challenge?! :P | |} ---- (just kidding...if you don't like my posts, I can live with that...unbelievable, but true ;) ) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ...too easy ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Shouldn't have made fun of Mondo.... | |} ---- More like I bet he was an aurin..... Edited December 21, 2015 by Bacon_21 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- OMG ha ha ha ha ha :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- YES YES PLEASE YES | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- So simple, but made me laugh so hard. | |} ---- ---- ---- I remember the first time I used the /flex emote and saw that last pose. I laughed so hard... Also, agreed on matching weapons! | |} ---- ---- ----